Zalzir
Zalzir'jin This is the page for the King of the Zandalari. Description: Zalzir comes off as the generic zandalari troll. Blue in skin and red in hair. He is not the buff kind, however, he is a tiny bit taller than the already tall zandalari. He wears little and light clothes, usually followed by extraordinary shoulderpads and a keenly crafted dagger. From his left hand a rather roughly and demonic looking fetish hands, woven from common cloth and finished up with small rubies for eyes. Zalzir, as he became king of the trolls, had a majestic blade forged. It is said to be able to cut through mountains and shatter armies, not even weighting a thing. It is said that the mighty loas has blessed the blade. The persona of Zalzir changes from perspective. The people knows him as kind and good-knowing. The savior of the people. But asking amongst his closest, you'll find a hesitant alteration of the character. He's cunning, cruel and power hungry. However, little is left to actual know the true mindset of the King of Zandalar. The Revolution "Hear my voice, brothers and sister, my kin and my family!" Zalzir started his speech in the main row of Zandalar. The already formed crowd only got bigger as the renowned hexxer's words spread through the area like a snake. "We sit idle by as Rastakhan sit on his golden throne as if he was some god! A false ruler in his own palace. We were once a mighty people; we were -the- people. Our kingdom was the greatest ever seen and the elves did not even dare to object to our people. We were supreme! The world's epitome, Azeorth's true race. Now look at us; a mere shadow of our former glory. We have scattered like pathetic animals; afraid of unity and true glory. The Gurubashi sits in their jungle with a corrupt voice in their head; the Amani wanders through the northern forest fighting the pathetic, degeneric elves that has inhabited the land and even a new and pathetic sub-tribe has emerged from refugees; the Darkspear. What happened to the Zandalari? We stay in our lonely land like caged beasts. All by the rule of Rastakhan?! My brothers and sisters, it is time to change our passive display. It is time for people, new as old, to know about the Zandalari. It is time to return to our prime! We shall be known- known and feared. The rest of the world; the humans, the orcs, the elves. They shall all know about the superiority of our people- of the Zandalari!" As Zalzir finished his speech, the crowd cheered. Devoted of the Throne came to settle down the upcoming riot and take down the traitor, but it didn't matter. The huge gathering of trolls went rampage and quickly stampeded the warriors down on their path to the golden throne. And in the background, stepping down from his pedestal, a cunning smirk spread across the lips of Zalzir. It didn't take long for the commoners and extraordinaires to march ferociously to the golden throneroom. The doors was knocked in and whoever of the guard who tried to show resistance was brutally maimed. Rastakhan looked shocked as could be, despite of his age. A path was formed through the crowd and Zalzir and his most trusted of friends strolled into the throne room. And from there the room was closed and the citizens of Zandalar awaited with eager. Time passed. Quite the amount of time. But atlast, the golden doors opened slowly and the scene came to revelation. Rastakhan, the earlier known immortal ruler of the Zandalari laid dead on the floor amongst several other trools, some being whom Zalzir brought into the room. Rastakhan had a dreaded face, his facial structure outlined like a corpse. But Zalzir stood victorious above the corpse. His eyes seemed off, they were literally shimmering. "The Zandalari shall rise to glory, my family." And with those words, cheer was heard through the masses that filled the staircase to the throne room. Not all cheered due to the sheer shock that was inflicted of the once mighty leader. Some cried, others were filled with rage and begun swinging around. But cheer filled the streets and a new era had dawned for the Zandalari. Beware, Azeroth, the Zandalari comes. Category:Humanoid Category:Troll Category:Zandalari Category:Character Category:Male